Face,Murdock and Max Part 1
by The Tenth Doctor's Companion
Summary: Murdock and Face get more than they bargained for when they investigated strange noises in the middle of the night..........Total sillyness.......


Here's what my mind came up with.....No horror,axes,green slime 
    
    etc.....Just a
    
    cat and a injoke......What do you think?
    
     
    
    Murdock peeked into the office,where he had tracked those strange 
    
    noises
    
    to,and he saw a black cat sitting on a chair by the desk,typing on the
    
    computer and muttering to itself."Stupid egroups.....How can I find 
    
    out what
    
    happens in the soap next........"The cat turned and saw Murdock 
    
    standing in
    
    the doorway."What haven't you seen a cat on the internet before?"
    
    "You're talking.Hi I'm Murdock.Who are you?"
    
    "I'm Max.....Say you don't know anything about egroups do you?I'm 
    
    trying to
    
    read what Betty has put in her soap and......"Max indicated the 
    
    screen with a
    
    black paw."It's crashed....."
    
    "Oh dear."Murdock said,leaning toawards the computer.He read what was 
    
    frozen on the screen."Whoa!I thought cats only surf the net for 
    
    catfood or to buy catnip mice...."
    
    "Well."Max said,as he used a black paw to push up the glasses he was 
    
    wearing."I'm not an ordinary cat....What I don't understand is,how 
    
    come you're not running away scared?The cleaner did......"
    
    "Well I've seen some strange things in my time.I didn't know cats 
    
    read slash fiction."
    
    "I believe it."Max said shaking his head.He used a paw to bat the 
    
    computer screen."Work!There is a lot of lag today.This egroups is 
    
    driving me mad.I'll never find out what happens to Starbuck and 
    
    Apollo.It's my owners fault,I like slash,she used to read slash with 
    
    me perched on her knee and I started reading it........."The computer 
    
    beeped."Ah ha it's working now."Max said happily.
    
    Murdock read the fic that was scrolling down the screen."Hey this is 
    
    good.....Does Betty know you are a cat?"
    
    "Of course not."Max finished reading it.He pressed the reply 
    
    button."I'll have to reply to this....."He typed,'Great fic,My 
    
    egroups account froze up halfway through but I finished reading 
    
    it.Want more.....'and pressed send.
    
    "Um it was nice talking to you.I think I had better get to 
    
    bed."Murdock stroked Max on the top of his furry head.Max 
    
    purred."Good night Max."
    
    "Night Murdock."Max said"Maybe we can talk again some time."
    
    "Sure."Murdock turned and walked out of the door.Max turned to his 
    
    computer,and purring,moved on to the next fic,which was titled 'Frack 
    
    the cat'He looked at the title and laughed(Which sounded like a 
    
    yowl/purr)"Oh good a fic about a cat......."
    
    Max finished reading 'Frack the cat'and typed a reply to Jen 'Loved 
    
    the
    
    fic,LOL'd.Love Max LBC'
    
    He flicked the mouse to the next message,which was from Betty."Oh 
    
    goody a
    
    reply to my soap idea."He read the message and his 
    
    whiskers drooped,his pink tongue came out and licked his nose and his 
    
    ears went back.The message read 'this sounds like an interesting idea 
    
    for a
    
    story line.
    
    But as for the soap it`s dead,I`m not writing anymore of it.
    
    Betty'
    
    "Oh no!She can't cancel the soap!"Max exclaimed.
    
    He typed in his reply,'Oh?Why aren't you writing any more of the soap?
    
    I'll try
    
    and write something.Maybe we could both write a fic based on the
    
    idea.'and pressed send.
    
    Face,who was on his way back from getting a drink of water,poked his 
    
    head in
    
    and heard Max grumbling.Max turned and looked at Face and said 
    
    sadly,"Betty
    
    canceled the soap.Now how am I going to get my fix?"
    
    Face dropped his glass of water in shock,which shattered over his bare
    
    feet."Y....y......you're a.....a.....talking cat."He stuttered.
    
    "Yeah.So?You're a talking human.What's the matter?Ain't you ever seen 
    
    a
    
    talking cat before?Don't you watch Sabrina?"Max retorted."Oh and by 
    
    the
    
    way....you may want to get a dustpan and brush to sweep up that mess 
    
    you
    
    made.I don't want to cut my paws."
    
    Face nodded numbly."Yes.Of course.Where is it?"
    
    "In the cupboard,down the hall on the right.Move it!"Max replied.
    
    Face walked off,muttering to himself,"A talking cat,a VERY 
    
    bossy,talking
    
    cat.....I must be nuts.."He found the cupboard and opened it and was 
    
    covered
    
    in junk,which had fallen out of the cupboard."Urgh!"Face said,digging 
    
    himself
    
    out from beneath the pile.He picked himself up and brushed himself 
    
    off.He picked the hoover bag,that was sitting on the top of his 
    
    head,off and looked at it in disgust.He threw it down and dug through 
    
    the pile until he had found the dustpan and brush.He left the pile 
    
    just where it was and walked back to the office.Max took one look at 
    
    Face and started laughing."Oh I forgot to warn you,my owner just 
    
    chucks in a lot of rubbish in that cupboard and when you open the 
    
    door it all falls out.But I can see you found that out."Face bent 
    
    down and swept up the broken glass.After he finished,Max leapt down 
    
    and sniffed Face's leg."Mmmm!Eau de la hoover bag....Very nice."Max 
    
    said wrinkling his nose.He leapt back onto the chair."What's your 
    
    name?Or shall I call you Mr Hoover-bag?"
    
    "The name is Face.....What's your name......legsniffer?"
    
    "Legsniffer?My name is Max....."Max said,slightly offended.
    
    "Well Max I think I'd better get to bed so I can wake up from this 
    
    crazy dream....."Face said.
    
    "Goodnight Mr Hoover-bag."Max said."By the way,this isn't a 
    
    dream....."
    
    Face turned and left the office still carrying the dustpan and 
    
    brush."Night Legsniffer....."
    
    Max shook his head and muttered."Kerrrazy."
    
    To be continued………
    
     
    
     


End file.
